1. Field
The present invention relates to a storage box assembly for a vehicle such as an automobile, a train, aircraft and a ship.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional storage box for a vehicle, especially for an automobile, known is one that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-020851. The storage box includes a case with an internal space for storing items, and a lid for opening/closing an upper opening of the case is attached to it. The lid slides along rails provided on the case.